Konoha High Love
by ILoveSxS
Summary: /NEW CLOTHES LINKS REPLACED DELETED ONES/ Sakura is the new student at Konoha High School. Sasuke is looking for his type of girl. Sasuke finds out that its Sakura. Can Sasuke be with her without his fangirls ruining it? Sasuke a bit occ.
1. Sasuke's Introduction

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**My first story ever please be nice!**

* * *

Hey the names Sasuke Uchiha. I am the prince of the high school, Konoha High School. I'm cold to everybody except for my friends. I have a lot of fangirls and they are annoying. Well, actually all of my best friends have fanclubs but I have the most fans. I'm also a genius and I'm not very social.

Now I'm gonna tell you about my friends.

Male Friends:

Naruto Uzumaki - My best friend, he's loud-mouth, loves ramen, can rely on him if you need him, and trustworthy. Oh yeah he's also an idiot.

Shikamaru Nara - A pure genius, extremely lazy, he finds everything troublesome and he uses the word a lot, and a great friend.

Neji Hyuuga - He's like me except he talks more than I do, also a genius, and a good friend.

Female Friends:

Ino Yamanaka - A good friend, also a loud-mouth,use to be fangirl, makes better grades the Naruto, also girly, and likes to shop way to much.

Tenten - A good friend, tom-boyish, smart, sometimes loud, also sporty, and she like sharp objects.

Hinata Hyuuga - Also a good friend, kinda girly and kinda tomboyish, smart, shy, quiet, sometimes faints, barley shops, never a fangirl, and cousin of Neji.

My friends are kinda in a relationship with each other. Like Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and Naruto and Hinata. I'm the single one here. I have specific taste on who I like. I HATE my fangirls.

They don't give me privacy at all. They're alway up in my space. Touching me and stuff, makes me sick and a lot of these fangirls are sluts I can't stand them.

The type of girl I like is someone who doesn't like me at first. Then I take interest, finds out more about her, and if I like what I see, then go all possessive, and I won't give up until I get the girl. She also has to be uniquely beautiful. I like unique things. So all of this means Sasuke wants what he can't get, and he always gets what he wants.

But I doubt I'll meet someone like that, I mean yeah I have 2 female friends who didn't like me when they first saw me but they weren't my type they weren't unique.

Next, My Family:

Mikoto - Great mom, helps me and yes, I am a mama's boy. And right now she's on vacation.

Fugaku - The dad, helps me sometimes, always away on business trips, I barely see him.

Itachi - He's a great brother, helps me out a lot, but he's away in college so I haven't seen him in a year.

So I live in my mansion all by myself besides the maids and the servants there.

Oh yeah did I tell you the we're rich, but I have the most money out of all my friends.

My dad owns Uchiha Industries.

Naruto's dad owns Uzumaki Corps.

Shikamaru's family owns high-tech technology.

Neji and Hinata's family owns a dojo.

Ino's family owns Yamanaka's Flowers.

And Tenten's dad owns a weapon industry.

We're all rich and very popular but I'm the most popular, that's why I'm known as the prince of this school and also my parents owns the school.

* * *

**The story begins in the next chapter!**


	2. Sasuke's Day

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Warning: Sasuke will be OOC.**

* * *

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I didn't want to wake up, so I put the pillow on my head to drown out the sound of the beeping. I can still hear the beeping, so I decided to wake up. I pulled the covers off of me and took a shower for 10 minutes.

I'm wearing a blue shirt, a black jacket, dark blue ripped jeans, and black basket ball shoes. When I looked into the mirror to check my hair, it always stays the same way no matter what, well except when I take a shower. Its spiked up on the back of my head and my bangs are hanging in front of my face.

After I was done looking into the mirror, I went down stairs to eat breakfast. The maid gave me scrambled eggs with cheese and toast. After I finished eating, I went to my garage to pick which car to drive to school, I have 5 cars. I picked my black Lambourgini convertible.

I drove to school, then parked my car in my spot. Then, I hear the first loud-voice I hear. It's the Dobe's voice.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled running to catch up with me.

"Hey Dobe," I said in my bored tone.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Teme!"

"And I thought I told you not to call me Teme, Dobe."

"Whatever Teme, our friends are waiting for us."

Then they went into our homeroom. There they saw a sleeping Shikamaru, the other loud-mouth Ino, the quiet Neji, the sporty Tenten, and the shy Hinata. I went to my seat to find myself surrounded by fangirls. My friends were also surrounded by fangirls or fanboys. It's obvious the we have fan clubs.

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" A fangirl said.

"No Sasuke-kun go out with me!" Another said.

"Sasuke-kun will you marry me!"

"No he loves me!"

"No he doesn't!"

And all the girls started having a fight over him, until our homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Okay," He slammed his hand on his desk,"Now that I got your attention," He paused,"Everybody go to your seats NOW!" And then everybody ran to their seat. My friends and I sigh in relief because of having a teacher like that to save our ass.

"Ok kids you can do whatever you want except annoy the popular kids," He said and went back to read his perverted book, Make Out Paradise. Our fangirls and fanboys didn't like hearing that, but My friends and I were thankful.

"Hey guys," Ino said,"We're going to have a new student soon and that new kid is mine, Tenten, and Hinata's friend and Naruto's godsister. So she going to hang with us."

_"( Yawn)_ troublesome," Shikamaru said in a sleepy and lazy tone.

"So the new student is a girl?" Neji said in a bored voice.

"Isn't that great Teme!" Naruto said loudly and happily.

"Tsk no, probably another fangirl." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey you don't know that Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you haven't even met her yet!" Tenten said starting to get mad.

"Y-You shouldn't j-judge a b-book by it cover Sasuke." Hinata said shyly.

"Hn, yeah right at the minute she see me she'll become a fangirl." I said matter-of-factly.

"Teme, my godsister will never become your fangirl!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Hn"

"So what's her name?" Neji said.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Shikamaru yawned while talking.

"Her name is-" Ino started but got interrupted

_( The bell rang)_

"Oh well, tell you guys at lunch." Ino said while getting out of her desk.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP) 4th period)**

Sasuke is in his desk thinking about the new girl.

_'She just another fangirl.'_ He thought.

_'When she comes she'll fall in love with me like all the other fangirls.' _He thought very annoyed.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP ) Lunch )**

I went to sit with my friends in our usual spot. Then fangirls and fanboys started coming over and offering their lunch to us.

"Here Sasuke-kun you can have my lunch!" said a fangirl.

"No, you can have my lunch! "

"Nah-uh, mine!"

"No, mine!"

Then the fangirls and fanboys started the have a fight in front of us but we ignored them.

Then Principle Tsunade came and shut everybody up.

"Everybody back to your seats and eat your lunch and if anybody bothers the popular kids then I will make you cry all the way home with a whipped butt!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

The Fanboys and girls ran back to their seats and ate, afraid to anger her anymore.

We said thank you to her and she left us to eat.

"So what were we talking about in homeroom?" Shikamaru said while yawning.

"We were talking about the new girl," Neji said.

"Yeah, isn't that great we'll have an even number of people!" Naruto said excitedly,"We'll have 4 boys and 4 girls instead of 4 boys and 3 girls!"

"Yeah whatever," Tenten said.

"Hn, so what's her name?" I said boredly

"Oh, so your interested already Teme." Naruto said while grinning.

"Tsk no, I just want to know Dobe, since she's gonna hang with us."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Hn, idiot"

Naruto was really angry, so Hinata calmed him down.

"So what's her name?" Shikamaru said.

"H-Her name i-is Sakura Haruno." Hinata stuttered shyly.

The bell rang again and it was time to go to P.E.

* * *

**( TIME SKIP )**

Sasuke was driving home thinking how tiring the day was. So he did his homework, ate dinner, watch T.V, took a shower, and got ready for bed. He fell asleep thinking how annoying the new girl will be, but little did he know that he was very mistaken.

* * *

**Hey hope you guys like it the first one was confusing just to make it clear it was an INTRO ok.**

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON LIKE ON SUNDAY K BYE-BYE !**


	3. Meet Sakura

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I tried to beak it but it didn't stop the beeping! My mom knew better, she bought me a clock that can't break. I got up to get ready for my first day of school. I'm so excited to see my friends and my godbrother.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto…" I sigh,"I can't wait to see them!" I screamed.

After I took a shower, I wore into a red dress, black leggings, and red ankle boots. I went to the mirror and brushed my cherry-blossom pink hair. **(A.N. Look at outfit in profile.) **

I looked at the clock it was 7:14. Perfect I'm on time. I put on my red colored motorcycle jacket and black pants. **(A.N. Look at outfit in profile.)** I had to stuff the skirt of my dress into my pants. I got on my red and hot pick motorcycle with silver steaks on the sides. Then I put on my helmet that matches my motorcycle outfit. If you wonder why I'm driving a motorcycle it's because I don't know how to drive a car. Motorcycles had always been my thing, thought it was cooler.

I found the school and parked next to a purple convertible. I took off my helmet and put it on my motorcycle and I also took off my motorcycle outfit and put it under the seat. I took my bag and was about to walk in the school when I heard screaming, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere inside the school and I was wondering why who is screaming but I was too excited to see my friends and godbrother to figure out why they are. So I just ignored it and walked in the school.

I went into the office and to get my class schedule and locker number. I saw a woman with black-short hair.

"Hello," I said cheerfully,"I'm the new student here."

"Ah, that's right," The woman started,"Your Sakura Haruno right," I nodded,"Well I'm Shizune, the principle's assistant and welcome to Konoha High School and you'll get your class schedule and locker form the principle herself. She likes to meet all of her students." She pointed to her right and I walked over there and knocked on the door.

_( Knock Knock )_

_No answer_

_( Knock Knock ) a litter harder_

_No answer_

_( Knock Knock ) a lot harder_

_Still no answer_

_(Bang Bang ) that could bring the door down_

"WHAT!" The principle screamed angrily. I backed up from the door.

"Um….I'm the new student," I said scared.

"Oh…I'm sorry, please come in," The principle said like nothing happened.

I walked in slowly. I was still shaky from that scream. As I walked in I saw a blonde-long haired woman, wearing her hair in pigs-tails. Then I saw something that shocked me, the office was a mess. Papers everywhere and bottles of sake on the floor.

"Hello, my name is Principle Tsunade and you must be Sakura Haruno." I nodded,"Here is your class schedule and locker number," She handed me my schedule and locker number.

"Now go to class now."

"Ok, good-bye,"I said as I waved good-bye to Tsunade and Shizune.

_'I wonder what my teacher will be like,' _I thought.

I found my homeroom and saw a man with silver hair and a mask over his face and I can only see one eye. He looked like he is in his 20's. Then he looked up and saw me. He put up the orange book he was reading and walked towards me.

"Hello, you must be the new student." I nodded," I'm Kakashi, your new teacher," He said happily,"Now, let's go inside to introduce you to your new classmates."

When he opened the door and walked in I heard…

"YOUR LATE!"

"Yeah, yeah," He said as he scratch the back of his hair,"But I have a very good reason for being late this time."

"Oh, yeah what is it?" I heard, the voice sounded familiar.

"Well, we have a new student today," He announced,"Please come in."

Sakura came in and the boys had hearts in their eyes and the girls just scoffed and turn their heads. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto were so happy to see her in their homeroom and in their minds they were jumping up and down. Neji and Shikamaru were shocked by her hair color and Sasuke didn't even look.

"Ok" Kakashi started," Introduce yourself, say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." He ended.

"Alright," I walked in front of the classroom. The whole class was listening except for Sasuke who was to busy looking out the window.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," I started," I like cherries, strawberries, pink, red, silver, nice people, shopping, and hanging with my friends. I dislike bugs, snakes, sluts, and jerks. My hobbies are swimming, driving, and I'm always helping. My goal is to become a doctor because I want to help people. Oh yeah and my hair is natural, I got it from my mom . Any questions?" I finished.

Then all the boys in the room except for 3 guys, raised their hands.

"Will you go out with me?" One of the boys said.

"No, she's gonna go out with me!"

"Me!"

"Not you, me!"

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled,"Now Sakura go and sit next to…..Sasuke Uchiha."

"What!" I heard almost all the girls say.

"Shut up!" He yelled again,"Now Sasuke raise your hand."

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

_'Great,' _Sasuke thought as he raised his hand.

Sakura was about to see who's hand it is but saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto. She was so excited to see them that she didn't see Sasuke, only his hand and she didn't really care. She walked up happily to her seat, waved at Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. She was so excited that she still didn't notice Sasuke who's sitting right next to her and her friends were too excited to introduce her to their friends, so they decided that will be during lunch.

"Ok, do whatever you what except mess with the popular kids," The girls awwed,"And the new girl," then the boys groaned.

Sakura sat in her seat, then turn to Naruto who was sitting in front of Sasuke but Sasuke thought she turned to talk to him.

_'And here comes I love you Sasuke or will you go out with me blah blah blah,'_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

Then Sakura started to talk to Naruto and Sasuke was shocked that she ignored him.

'_What the,' _He thought,_'She didn't even see me. I'm sitting behind him I didn't even get a glance from her. She completely ignored me.'_ Sasuke was still shock yet interested. He took a good look at her and saw that she really beautiful and her hair and her eyes caught him and he thought she was really unique, uniquely beautiful.

Then Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came up to talk to Sakura.

"So, how have you been doing, Sakura?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Eat, sleep, swim, driving, and missing my friends," Sakura said.

"Hey, what about me?" Naruto said pouting.

"Ha Ha, and of course my godbrother."

"It's w-wonderful to s-see y-you again, Sakura." Hinata said happily.

"Yeah it is forehead!" Ino said grinning .

"Yeah, I missed you a lot Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I know guys I can't wait to tell you everything! How about at lunch?" Sakura said.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"O-Ok"

"Cool!"

"Hey forehead what's your schedule?" Ino said curiously.

"Here Ino-pig," Sakura said as she handed Ino her schedule.

**( Sakura's Schedule )**

**Homeroom-Kakashi**

**Math-Asuma**

**Science-Kurenai**

**Literature-Genma**

**History-Anko**

**Lunch**

**P.E.-Gai**

"You have me for only science, you have math with Hinata and Naruto, Tenten in literature and history, you know we have P.E. and lunch together,and you have the some classes with our other friends, and you have the same schedule with one of our friends, but we'll introduce you at lunch. I don't want to do it right now, I too busy talking to you." Ino ended.

"Am I that worth being around?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," They all said.

"Sweet," Was all she said.

Sasuke was listen to their conversation, she still didn't notice him, but he thought his friends will at least introduce him right now. But he has to wait until lunch to meet her. Then he thought what if she become a fangirl when she meets him.

_'She probably will be one when she finally see me,' _He thought

_(The bell rang)_

"Well, there's the bell, bye guys!" Ino said picking up her bag.

"Bye pig see you at science!" Sakura said waving.

"Well, to math Naruto, Hinata lead the way."

"Alright, come on Sakura!" Naruto said pushing Sakura out the door.

"Naruto d-don't make h-her f-f-fall," Hinata said stopping Naruto.

Sasuke was just sitting there watching them and then come up Neji and Shikamaru.

"Look at that Uchiha, she didn't even look at you," Neji said smirking.

"Yeah, _(yawn)_ kind of a shock don't you think," Shikamaru said,"She looks like your type of girl you told us."

"She ignored you which gets you interested and she looks unique thats what you like," Neji stated.

"If she turns into a fangirl then she not my type," Sasuke said while heading out the door leaving them.

_'Hn, we will see,' _Neji thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. It took me a long time to think this up. Well, anyway.**

**Rate, Comment, Enjoy!**


	4. Sakura's Day Continues

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Naruto dragged Sakura to their next class. When they got there, the teacher wasn't there yet. So she stood there and looked at the new faces and waited for the teacher. The teacher finally came. He had blackish-brown hair, a small beard, and brown eyes. He saw her and smiled.

"Who are you miss?" The teacher asked curiously.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student here." Sakura said shyly.

"Oh, I'm Asuma, your new math teacher. Welcome to Konoha High School." Asuma said cheerfully."Class, this is Sakura Haruno, please make her feel welcome." The class nodded,"Now go find yourself a seat, we have 3 empty ones."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Sakura you can sit over here next to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke was sitting on the other side of Naruto. He was pissed that his best friend didn't introduce him yet, but he didn't say anything. He was staring at the pink haired girl. He was very interested in her.

_'I wonder if she'll act like a fangirl when she finally notices me.' _Sasuke thought.

"Ok, class do page 110. 1-30 start now." Asuma said,"When your done turn your paper in on my desk." The class took out their books from under their desks and started working.

"Done." Sakura said. She finished her work in 20 minutes. When she got up the students were shocked that she finished so fast, faster than Sasuke. Even Sasuke was shocked he had only 3 problems left and she was done.

"Your….Done" Asuma said shocked.

"Yes."

She went back to her seat and took out Breaking Dawn.

Sasuke finished 5 minutes after Sakura. He got up and turned in his work. He walked back to his seat while watching Sakura. She still didn't see him. He sighed and sat in his seat.

So far in every class she didn't notice him. Sasuke was really annoyed and he was even more interested in her. Finally lunch came and Sasuke was very curious to find out what would happen.

* * *

**(At Lunch)**

Sakura was walking through the lunchroom trying to find her friends. The group was at their table. Naruto and the girls were looking for Sakura.

"Where is she?" Ino said impatiently.

"I don't know." Tenten said still searching.

"I-Is she e-even here." Hinata said quietly.

"I'm sure we can f-" Naruto paused,"Oh, oh, their she is!" Naruto yelled,"Sakura, Sakura! Over here! "

Sakura turned to the voice that called her name. She was really happy that they found her. She walked to the table and sat next to Ino and Naruto. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Tenten was sitting next to Neji and Ino. Shikamaru was sitting next to Sasuke and of course Hinata. Sasuke was also sitting across from Sakura.

" Ok, Sakura meet Shikamaru Nara." Ino said,"He's mine," Ino whispered to Sakura,"He is a lazy and a pure genius."

"Hi"

"Troublesome, hey"

"This is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin and Tenten's guy." Ino whispered that part.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"And next is Sasuke-Teme Uchiha!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn" Sasuke was waiting for this. He was now looking at her. He saw her turn her head and…

"Hey, nice to meet you." Sakura said then looked away and started talking to Ino. She didn't care if she got a hi from him, she just wanted to talk to Ino.

Everybody was shocked and Naruto was laughing like a maniac. Tenten and Hinata could't speak, they were to shocked. Neji and Shikamaru got over their shock and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked, annoyed, and very very interested. Ino was laughing on the inside and talking to Sakura.

"Naruto why are you laughing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because-ha-ha-you ignored-ha-the-ha-ha-Teme-ha-ha-ha-ha." Naruto laughed as he held his stomach.

"Yeah, it's weird." Tenten said finally getting over her shock.

"What's weird?"

"You seriously don't know." Ino said looking at her.

"Nope"

"Oh my gosh! Sakura just look at Sasuke and tell me what you see." Ino said pointing at Sasuke.

Sakura had no idea what she was talking about but did as she was told. She looked at him and everybody was looking at her then Sasuke the back to her. Sasuke was still looking at her wondering what's she thinking.

"…..Ok " Their heads turned to her,"All I see is a guy. Are you trying to tell me something?" Everybody sweatdropped while Naruto laughed again.

_'Are you freaking kidding me! _ Sasuke thought,_'She looked at me and didn't go crazy!' _

"Are you freaking serious!" Ino yelled. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I am." Sakura said calmly,"Now tell me what I'm missing here."

"What you're missing here is that you don't see that Sasuke is H-O-T HOT! " Ino still yelling.

"Huh…" Sakura looked at him again,_'Wow he is hot but I'm not gonna tell them that.' _Sakura thought,"Ohhhhh…yeah I guess."

Then Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru laughed. The girls and Sasuke were surprised and shock that Neji and Shikamaru were even laughing. Sakura just decided eat her lunch since her stomach couldn't stop growling.

"That was freaking hilarious!" Shikamaru said as his laughing died a little.

"I know it's so funny!" Neji said still laughing.

"Teme, there's finally a girl who doesn't think your hot." I think you know who that is.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke growled.

Sakura thought about changing the subject." Hey..um shouldn't we start eating?" Sakura said eating her rice.

"Oh right! I forgot about my ramen!" Naruto said taking out chopsticks and started chomping down on his ramen.

"Fine" They all said and started eating. 20 minutes later the bell rang it was time for P.E.

* * *

**(The Boy's Locker room)**

"Hey Teme!"

"What Dobe?"

"Sakura is just the type of girl you're looking for right?" Naruto said raising a brow and grinning.

"Hn…You know your right she is my type." Sasuke said smirking.

"All right, I'm giving you permission for you to date her but if you hurt her I am so gonna kick your ass. You got it."

"Yeah, I got it and thanks."

"No problem, so how are you going to get her."

"Don't have a plan yet but I'm sure she'll be coming to me soon."

"You are such an arrogant bastard!"

"What? What I can't help it if I'm right."

They walked out of the locker room and sat on the bleachers. The boy's gym uniforms was a white T-shirt with the Konoha symbol on the right sleeve and blue and white basketball shorts. Sasuke was sitting with his guy friends. He was looking for Sakura, until the fangirls came over and blocked his view.

* * *

**(The Girl's Locker room)**

"Hey Sakura I don't get it." Tenten said a bit still shocked,"How do you not think Sasuke's hot? "

"Oh, I think he's hot." Sakura said putting on her tank top.

"Huh?" The girls looked at her puzzled.

"Then w-why did y-you lie?" Hinata said confused.

"Yeah, why did you lie to us?" Ino said raising her brow.

"Because I didn't want to say it out loud." Sakura explained,"I mean, if I said he was hot, he'll think I'm a fangirl or something."

"Ohhhh" They said.

_( Silence )_

"So you like him." Ino said breaking the silence.

"I just met him." Sakura said plainly.

"But you like him rightttt." Tenten said grinning.

"Hmmm… Don't know." Sakura said putting on her shoes,"Well lets go." They nodded.

They walked out with their gym uniforms. The girl's uniform were white T-shirt or tank top, the girls chose tank top of course, and blue shorts. The girls were trying to find seats on the bleachers. Sakura was trying to find Naruto until the fanboys crowded around Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Sakura didn't get ambushed by fanboys because she's still new. Sakura decided not to help them because she was too lazy and her mind was set on Naruto. Then she saw a bunch of girls crowding around what it looks like is Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Sakura really wanted to talk to Naruto, so she went over there to pull him out. Sakura pushed through the crowd of fangirls and saw Naruto. Naruto was covering his head with his hands. Sakura grabbed his right wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. Naruto eyes were still closed, so she said his name.

"Naruto."

He heard the familiar voice, so he opened his eyes and looked up. He was so relieved.

"Sakura!" Naruto pulled her into a bear hug,"Thank you, Thank you, Thank youuuuuuuuuu!"

"Naruto….can't….breath." Sakura gasped out.

"Oh sorry," Naruto let go of Sakura and scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok," Sakura said taking in air.

Two of Naruto's fangirls saw the hug and rushed over to them. Remember they don't know Sakura is Naruto's godsister.

"Hey!" A blue headed girl said,"What do you think you're doing with our Naruto!"

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing!" A purple headed girl said angrily.

"Uh…hugging him?" Sakura said confused,_'What's wrong with hugging.' _Sakura thought,"And he's not yours."

"Who said that you could hug him and he is our Naruto to us."

"Well I wanted to hug him." Sakura said smirking. She knew why they were mad now.

"Grrr and now your going to pay pinky!" The blue headed girl said raising her fist and started running towards Sakura.

Sakura just stood there still smirking. The blue headed girl's fist was seven inches from Sakura's face, until Sakura caught her fist and pulled her arm around her back.

"So" Sakura smirk widened,"How are you gonna make me pay? Oh and don't call me pinky."

"Ugh! When I get out of this you are so dead!"

"Really?" Sakura pulled on her arm.

"OWWWW!"

"How dare you!" The purple headed girl said running towards Sakura.

Sakura pushed the blue headed girl down on the floor. She missed a punch that was thrown at her. Sakura grabbed the purple headed girl's arm and kicked her legs making her fall face first, which hurts a lot. The blue headed girl got up and ran towards Sakura again. Sakura just moved aside and tripped her which makes her fall face first also. Everybody saw what happened and was silent, until a certain blond boy started loud-mouthing.

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said cracking her knuckles,"I wasn't a black-belt in karate for nothing you know."

_'Dang' _was the only word that went through their heads. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata took a mental note not to get on Sakura's bad side. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, well they didn't know a girl could be that strong. The fanboys instantly had hearts in their eyes. The fangirls just scoffed and turned their heads, saying she's not so tough, even though they were lying to themselves.

_'She's going to be mine.'_ Sasuke thought, sneaking away from the fangirls since they were distracted._'She keeps surprising me.'_

Neji and Shikamaru saw Sasuke sneak away so they took this chance to get away. The girls saw the guys sneak away, so they did that too. Then out of nowhere a guy with a bowl-cut hairdo, big eye-brows, and a green jumpsuit came up to Sakura.

"Hello my youthful flower it was so youthfully brave that you beat those un-youthful hags!" He said flashing a smile that showed his teeth that went _'ping'_."My name is Rock Lee and will you do me the honor of going out with me on a youthful date! "

Sakura blinked and thought,_'What the hell! Is this guy for real!'_

Sasuke was clutching his fist so hard it was turning white,_'That jackass! How dare he ask my girl out.' _He thought.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto notice his hands clutching, they smirked and thought,_'He's already so into her.'_ The girls were looking at Sakura waiting for her to answer. Then Sakura finally spoke.

"Uh….No." Sakura said blankly. Sasuke sighed in relief and unclenched his fists.

"What?" Then anime tears came down his face."Don't worry. I will win your love by running 50 laps around the school." Lee said confidently. Sakura didn't say anything, just blinked again.

Then the doors flew open and in came a man that looked just like Lee. "Hello my youthful students! It is nice to be youthful today! Now who is our new youthful student? "

_'Oh my god!'_ Was what Sakura thought,_'Another weirdo except he's the teacher!'_ Sakura started walking up to him.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said trying not to look creeped out.

"Hi! I am your knew youthful gym teacher, Gai!" He said doing a good-guy pose and flashing a smile that went _'ping'_ also.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled running toward Gai.

"Lee!" Gai yelled hugging Lee.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT UP!" The whole class yelled clearly annoyed.

_'I gotten myself into a weirdo school.' _Sakura thought.

"All right! Go run around the gym 10 times. On your mark, get set, Go!" Gai yelled and they ran.

Sakura was running past everybody. Then saw a green blur past her, it was Lee._'Damn, he's a fast runner.'_ She thought. She saw someone run beside her at the corner of her eye. She turned her head and it was Sasuke. She saw him smirk and past her._'Whoa, he's fast too.' _Sakura was the 3rd one to finish. While she was waiting for her friends to finish their run, she decided to sit and wait. Then she saw Sasuke and sat by him. "Hey" She greeted looking at her friends run.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted back._'Wow she's more beautiful up close.'_

"So when did you meet Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto?" she asked still not looking at him.

"I have been friends with Naruto since we were 8. Naruto introduced me to Tenten and Hinata. And Ino, I already knew her. She was one of my fangirls."

"Oh, you're the one she kept on yapping about when we were little." Sakura said now looking at him.

_'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful.'_ Sasuke thought as he went into a trance.

_'His eyes are amazing.' _Sakura also went trance. They were looking into each others eyes, not wanting to stop until two loud-mouths interrupted them.

"Hey!" Naruto and Ino yelled running over to them. Sasuke and Sakura snapped back into reality.

"Um…Hey guys." Sakura said blushing about what happened.

"Hn" Sasuke was blushing but it was so small no one could see it.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tenten asked.

"We're talking about how Sasuke met you guys." Sakura answered.

"Oh"

They sat down to rest and talked to each other. Sometimes Sasuke and Sakura even glanced at each other. This didn't go unnoticed by their friends. They were thinking how to get those two together.

_(Bell Rang)_

Everybody went to change.

* * *

**(The Girl's Locker room)**

"So Sakura, do you Sasuke now? I saw the way you looked at him." Ino said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said blushing. Ino squealed.

"We need to get you two together." Ino said cheerfully.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me?" Sakura said worried.

"He likes you." Tenten answered for Ino.

"You don't know that!"

"Well, we're going to find out." Ino said plainly.

"No! Hinata back me up!"

"I'm sorry Saki but they're right." Hinata said not stuttering.

They gasped.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"You didn't stutter." Tenten said eyes still wide.

"Oh…cool."

"Yeah, well anyway….Hinata you traitor!" Sakura said angrily."You were supposed to back me up!"

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with them."

"Ugh! Fine since I'm outnumbered, I'll let you do it but not now I just got here and if Sasuke doesn't like me I'll hurt you!"

"Yay! Thank you!" They said as they hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" Sakura said putting on her boots.

* * *

**(The Boy's Locker room)**

"So you gonna ask Sakura out?" Neji asked interested.

"Yes, but not yet." Sasuke answered.

"Why not, Teme?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She just got here Dobe." Sasuke answer like its obvious."I'm not gonna make a move on her that quickly. She'll probably think I'm a fanboy."

"If you say so…" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Tsk Dobe."

"What did you say Teme!"

"So" Shikamaru interrupted,"_( Yawn )_ When are you gonna ask her out?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Teme, how much do you like her?"

"So far I like her a lot." Sasuke smirked.

The guys smirked as they headed out the door to their cars.

* * *

**(The School Parking Lot)**

When the guys walked outside they noticed a motorcycle next to Ino's car.

"Who's sweet cycle is that?" Naruto said as he walked to it.

"I don't know but I would like to know who owns it." Neji said thinking.

"Let's think who has a motorcycle here besides Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know anyone else that owns a motorcycle." Naruto said rubbing his head,"Teme, Do you know anyone? I know it's not yours because you brought your car."

"No, I don't." Sasuke said not caring. Then the girls shown up.

"Hey guys!" Ino yelled,"Why are you by my car?"

"Oh we're trying to figure out who's motorcycle this is." Naruto said pointing to the motorcycle.

"Wow, what a cool motorcycle!" Tenten said running up to it.

"Hey, um where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She went to her locker to get her keys." Ino said while looking at the motorcycle.

"D-Do you k-know who it b-belongs to?" Hinata said back to stuttering since she was around Naruto.

"No, we don't." Neji said. Now they were all thinking until Sakura came up.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled,"Ino, I thought you said you guys were going home."

"We were about to go home until we saw the guys near my car." Ino explained.

"Oh ok, well I need to go home and finish unpacking so bye guys." Sakura said taking out her keys.

"Bye " They all said. Then she neared the motorcycle and turned it on. Everybody's eyes were wide.

"That's your motorcycle!" They yelled.

"Well, duh." Sakura said as she took out her motorcycle outfit from under the seat.

"Since when?" Naruto asked eyes still wide.

"Since I got my drivers license." Sakura said putting on her motorcycle jacket.

"I thought you drove cars." Ino said confused.

"Nope, I like motorcycles better." Sakura stuffed her skirt in her motorcycle pants. They almost laughed at that.

"But it's weird that you drive a motorcycle." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well, I'm cool like that." She put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle,"Bye!" Did a wheely and drove off.

They stared for a bit and walked off to their cars. Ino had all of the girls in her purple convertible. Naruto got into the Neji's car with Shikamaru. Sasuke drove alone.

Sasuke got home and went to his room to watch TV but couldn't get his mind off of Sakura.

_'She's going to be mine whether she knows it or not.'_ Sasuke thought,_'I can't wait till it happens.'_ He smirked.

* * *

**(To Sakura)**

Sakura was at her apartment thinking about Sasuke._'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ Sakura thought as she laid down on her bed trying to sleep._'I wonder if I could ever go out with him.'_ She wondered,_'Nah, he'll never go out with me. And his fangirls would kill me.'_ She thought upset then somehow went to sleep.

* * *

**HEY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH ALL THE HOMEWORK AND READING OTHER FANFIC!**

**READ, REVIEW, AND COMMENT ENJOY!**


	5. A Day of Fun!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I WAS READING A LOT OF STORYS LATELY AND I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF MY DOGS NEW BORN PUPPYS.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

Sakura woke up at the sound of her alarm clock."Ugh, stupid freaking clock!" Sakura yawned. She got up and took a shower for 20 minutes. She went to her closet and took out a lime green tank top, blue jeans that went above her knee for about 2 inches, and green and sliver flip-flops. She put her hair in a low pony tail, put on sliver star earrings, a sliver diamond necklace shaped like a music note**(A.N. I have a necklace like that my best friend gave it to me for my B-Day.) **and strawberry lip gloss. When she was finished it was 7:15. She put on her motorcycle outfit and rode her motorcycle to school. On her way there she saw a black convertible Porsche. They stopped at the red light and the window went down. She saw it was Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." He greeted back, smirking.

"Nice to see you again." She said blushing a bit. Thank god he can't see it because of the helmet.

"You too." Then the light turned green.

They got to school and parked next to each other Sakura got off of her ride and started to take off her cycle outfit. Sasuke was in his car, smirking and watching her take off the outfit. After she was done, she turned and saw he we still in his car, smirking she blushed knowing why.

"Why are you still in your car?" She asked

"Because of my fangirls." He said like it was obvious.

"Oh…well I don't see any."

"That's because I'm not out of the car yet. When I come out they appear out of nowhere."

"Mmhm…that's impossible! Do you know that? Stop being a baby and come out!"

"I rather not."

"Fine, if they come I'll save you like I did with Naruto yesterday, if it doesn't hurt your male pride too much."

"I don't know, my pride or fangirls?"

" …Well?"

"Still thinking"

" It doesn't take that long to choose! "

"Yes, it does! My pride is a part of me."

"Right…how about I'll help you choose?"

"Hn…ok"

"All right, would you rather just hurt your pride in front of me and no one else or let your fangirls come touching you, ripping your clothes, trying to kiss y.."

"OK, ok, ok, I get it! I choose hurting my pride."

"Great! Now come out no fangirl is going to come, I don't see any."

"Yeah, _right._"

Sasuke hesitated to come out and then out of nowhere like he said the fangirls appeared and surrounded him

"SASUKE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO DATE ME SASUKE!"

While the fangirls were fighting, Sakura went in and got him out.

"Told you I would get you out." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Hn" Sasuke frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"You'll fine out someday, let's get out of here."

"Ok"

Sasuke and Sakura escape the wrath of the Sasuke's fan club. They made it to their homeroom with no trouble. When they opened the door they got a surprise. Sakura has her own fan club.

"SAKURA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" A fanboy yelled.

"SAKURA MARRY ME!"

"NO SHE LOVES ME YOU DIMWITS!"

Sasuke got in front of Sakura and glared the Famous Uchiha Glare. They all ran back to their seat and glare at him. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Now I helped you with your fanboys." Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

_'Whoa, she has a beautiful smile.' _Sasuke thought trying not to blush,"Your welcome."

They walked to their seats and saw their friends.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi forehead" _Ino_

"Hey Saki" _TenTen_

"H-Hi" _Hinata_

"HI SAKURA!" _Naruto_

"Hn" I think you guys know.

"Hey Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Shut up!" Ino and TenTen yelled.

"Everybody sit down we need to tell you guys something."

"Ok"

Sasuke and Sakura sat in their seats. Then Sakura noticed something.

"Sasuke I didn't know you sat there. Were you sitting there yesterday?" She asked.

"Yes." He sweat dropped,_'I can't believe she just realized this.'_

"Really you were in here. I guess I didn't notice."

"Aa"

"Ok guys we are going to tell you that we are going to the beach on Saturday." Ino announced.

"Yep so bring your towels, your sun screen, sun glasses, swim suits, and beach umbrella!" Naruto said/yelled.

"Oh yeah cause we're gonna celebrate for Sakura being here." TenTen said happily.

"Awww, your gonna celebrate for me just being here." Sakura said smiling.

"Yep cause we love you that much." Ino said.

"Plus It was Hinata's idea." TenTen added.

"Really?" Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"Y-Yes, I-I just t-thought that you deserve a proper w-welcoming." Hinata said shyly.

"Awww, you're the best Hina-chan." Sakura hugged her.

"Awesome so we're all going to the beach right." Ino said.

"Yeah!"

"Troublesome, yes."

"Aa"

"Great! Do you know how to get to the beach Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah."

"Great get ready for Saturday at 10 A.M."

"Ok!"

_'This is great! I get to see her in a bikini!' _Sasuke thought perversely.

And class blah, lunch blah, gym blah, go home blah, homework blah, dinner blah, shower blah, and sleep.

* * *

(**Time Skip) Saturday) To Sakura)**

"What bikini should I wear?" Sakura asked herself. "I'll pick this one." She took out the red and black bikini. She put it on and wore a light pink t-shirt,and white shorts over it and white flip-flops,"9:35, I gotta leave now." She took her beach bag, ran to her motorcycle, put on the outfit, and left. **(A.N. See girls swim wear in my profile.)**

* * *

**(At The Beach ) 10:03)**

"Is Sakura here yet?" Ino asked. She is wearing a purple and light blue bikini. Shikamaru was glaring at every guy looking at her. He is wearing green swim trunks with white and yellow Hawaii flowers. **(A.N. See girls swim wear in my profile.)**

"No, She's not. Ino be patient." TenTen replied. She is wearing a black and white bikini, leaving fanboys nosebleeds and Neji glaring. He is wearing plain grey swim trunks. **(A.N. See girls swim wear in my profile.)**

"Ino i-it's only 10:03 just wait a f-few more minutes I-I'm sure she'll b-be here s-soon." Hinata said. She wearing a white one piece swimsuit. Making more fanboy drooling, _Naruto _drooling and nosebleed 5 times to the max, and Neji punching him. Naruto is wearing orange swim trunks with yellow, green, and white Hawaii flowers on it. **(A.N. See girls swim wear in my profile.)**

_'Where is she?' _Sasuke thought.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Hey guys!" Sakura said waving.

"Hi Sakura!" The girls and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura. He walked towards her.

"Hey Sakura" He greeted. He is wearing dark blue swim trucks.

"Hi Sasuke" She greeted back.

"Forehead, we got a great spot to tan in!" Ino said pulling her. They made it to the spot and Sakura saw Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hi" She greeted them.

"Hey" They greeted back.

Sakura took out her beach towel, laid it next to Hinata, and stripped her t-shirt and shorts showing her bikini. Sasuke had to restrain himself from gawking at her.

_' Damn!' _Sasuke thought_,'She has such an amazing body!' _He was mentally drooling.

"Guys I'm gonna go surfing. Anyone want to join me?" TenTen asked.

"I'll go!" Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto said/yelled.

"Too troublesome I'll stay here." Shikamaru said laying back down.

"What about you girls?" TenTen asked.

"I wanna stay here and tan." Ino said.

"I-I don't w-want to surf, i-it too s-scary." Hinata said.

"I'll go Tennie!" Sakura said as she jumped up and hugged her.

"Yes, I won't be the only girl anymore!" TenTen said hugging her back,"Let's go!" TenTen and Sakura ran to the surf board rental shop following by Naruto running behind them and Sasuke and Neji walking.

"We're here!" TenTen yelled,"Ok everybody go find your boards." Then TenTen ran off.

Sakura walked round, she saw many board but none of them she liked. She turned around the corner and saw the perfect board. It was a light green board with cherry blossoms on it. She took the board, rented it, then went outside. She saw TenTen, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto already got their boards. TenTen's board was light blue with green, yellow, and white Hawaii flowers on it. Neji's board was white with dark blue and red designs, Naruto's board was orange with yellow and white designs, and Sasuke's board was midnight blue with a white line going over it.

"Hey took you long enough." TenTen said.

"Its hard to find a board you like." Sakura frowned.

"Can we go surfing now?" Naruto whined.

"Dobe"

"Shut up Teme!"

"How about both of you shut up." Neji said annoyed. Then the boys started arguing.

"Let's leave them." Sakura whispered.

"Ok" TenTen replied. Then the girls ran off to the water.

"YOU COLD-HEARTED BAST…HEY! WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, shut up Dobe."

"Grrr Teme…"

"Be quiet Naruto lets catch up with the girls." Neji ran off to where the girls were.

"Hey why didn't you wait for us?" Naruto yelled to them.

"Because we want to surf not hear you argue!" Sakura replied.

"Oh…Hey I see a wave coming!" Naruto grinned.

"Yes! Time to surf baby!" TenTen yelled.

They swam towards it, stood up and started did some tricks, Naruto tried ended up falling into the water. Neji and Sasuke kinda hard tricks. Then Sakura did a trick that got everyone's jaws dropped. The trick was jumping in the air with your board then doing a twist and land perfectly on the water.

"Wow! Sakura that was _SO COOL_!"Naruto yelled amazed.

"Yeah it was!" TenTen yelled also amazed.

"How did you learn that trick?" Neji asked kinda jealous.

"Who did you learn it from?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I learned it from an old champ when I was in Hawaii for a few months. I had to learn how to surf first. It took me a while but it was fun." Sakura explained.

"Whoa!"

"So cool!"

_'Is there anything she can't do?' _Sasuke thought_,'That's it I found my dream girl.'_

_"HELP!" _They turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They saw a boy trying to swim to keep his head above water but it didn't because of the waves were in the way. Sakura didn't think twice, she jumped off her board and swam towards him. She caught the boy's hand and lifted him above the water. She saw her friends coming over to help. Naruto lifted the boy up to his board and Sasuke and Neji helped Sakura up to hers. They swam to shore as fast as they can. Naruto laid the boy flat on the sand and Sakura checked if he was breathing. He wasn't, so she started to do mouth to mouth.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I watch Sakura do mouth to mouth on the kid. I was a little jealous. I mean would you like to see the girl of your dreams kissing another guy, well actually boy. I know she doing this to save the boy's life but still its _mouth_ to _mouth_, lip to lip. Then I saw the kid move, she finally stopped to my relief. Then a woman came over, I think it's his mom, and hugged the boy. She thanked us well mostly Sakura for saving the kid. Sakura said your welcome and then said we would've done it for anyone. The woman and her son left and we went to surf a little more.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

After they got done surfing, they did all kinds of beach stuff. They played beach volleyball, guys vs girls, the girls won, build sandcastle, but got destroyed by Naruto running over it which led to beating the crap out of him mostly Sakura, tanning, to the guys pleasure, swimming, which led them to pull the lazy pineapple head to the water, and pulling pranks on each other. Soon it turned 4:00 P.M. They decided to pack everything up and go to a restaurant to eat. Naruto rode with Sasuke in his car, Shikamaru rode with Neji in his, the girls rode in Ino's, and Sakura rode in her trusty motorcycle. They decided to go to eat at a diner owned by Sasuke's family. The place was packed but since Sasuke's an Uchiha, they get the V.I.P section. The table was round so this is how they were sitting. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura(right) and Naruto(left), Ino was sitting next to Sakura and Shikamaru to TenTen to Neji to Hinata then Naruto. Then the waitress came.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress said. She was a blond, a fake blonde. You could see her brown roots, on her name tag was Kiya, and she looked about 16. The waitress (Kiya) looked at the guys, not really the girls and cracked a flirty smile._'Maybe I can get one of these guys to ask me out.' _Kiya thought.

"Beef Ramen!" _Naruto_

"Seafood Platter." _Neji_

"Prime Ribs." _Shikamaru_

"Tomato Dish." _Sasuke_

"I want th-" Sakura started.

"Anything else?" Kiya interrupted in a flirty voice.

"…Yeah" Sasuke said. Kiya smile widened,"You can get our girls orders." She frowned.

"Oh" She turned to the girls," What's your order." She faked smiled.

"I'll have the 3 Cheese Pasta." _Sakura_

"Chicken Salad."_ Ino_

"Fried Chicken with Rice." _TenTen_

"T-The Special F-Fish D-Dish please." _Hinata_

"Is that all?" Kiya said hoping for one of the guys to ask her out.

"Yes." Neji said. She frowned then left.

"Can you believe that waitress." TenTen said annoyed.

"I know, she ignored us while taking the guys orders." Ino said taking a sip of water.

" I-It was very r-rude too." Hinata said frowning a bit.

"If she keeps this up she'll be fired." Sakura implied.

"I hate it when waitresses are like that, it takes longer to get our food." Naruto said pissed.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Kiya came back with their orders. She started with the guy's orders first. She gave them their food very slowly, like she was waiting for them to give her their phone number. While she was doing that she was showing a little bit of her cleavage, which disgusted the girls _and _the guys.

"Could you hurry it up!" TenTen yelled pissed as hell.

"Yeah, I'm starving here!" Ino yelled just as pissed. Kiya glared at them.

"You know, if you want to keep your job you have to be nice to all the customers. You can't glare or ignore them." Sakura said in matter-of-factly tone.

Kiya glared then fake smiled and gave them the rest of their food. She stood there waiting for at least one of the guys to say something to her.

"Why is she still here?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded.

Kiya pouted and then left for them to eat in peace.

"About damn time, she was annoying me to hell." Neji said taking a bite out of his food.

"She was very troublesome."

"I thought she would never give me my food since how slow she was going." Sakura said.

"Stupid fangirls!" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"N-Naruto, don't eat w-with you mouth f-full." Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, that's disgusting." Ino said.

"Huh…sorry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe, you need manners." Sasuke said eating a tomato.

"Shut up Teme!"

"Naruto, quiet and eat your food." Sakura commanded.

"B-But Sakura!"

"Now!"

"Fine!" He pouted. Sasuke smirked,"Teme, stop smirking!"

"Naruto, quiet!"

"Ok, ok jeez!"

_'Wow, she even made the Dobe shut up. My life is almost complete.'_ Sasuke thought.

When they finished eating they called a check and guess what, Kiya came back.

"Yes." Kiya said smiled suggestively at the guys.

"We would like a check please." Sakura answered.

"Are you sure?" She said not looking at any of the girls.

"Yes, we're sure." Ino said annoyed. So were the guys.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes, really." TenTen replied.

"Are you positive?"

"YES, we're positive just give us the FREAKING CHECK!" Hinata yelled so pissed. Kiya ran off and the whole group gawked at her.

_(Silence)_

"Wow, Hinata that was awesome!" Naruto yelled grinning, breaking the silence.

"I never knew you had it in you." Neji said proudly.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said blushing. Kiya came back giving them their checks. They paid and were about to leave the table until…

"Are you guys forgetting something?" Kiya asked battering her eyelashes.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Really, cause I thought you guys would want to-"

"Listen," Neji interrupted,"We don't have time for you."

"B-But I-"

"What he's trying to say is we're not interested so don't waste our time." Sasuke said coldly as he left the table with the others following behind.

"But I'll make it the best time of your life!" Kiya said following them.

"Troublesome, we're really not interested ok."

"But but-"

"Stop following us!" Ino said glaring at her.

"Yeah, can't you see they don't like you!" TenTen said glaring also.

"Who said!" Kiya said glaring.

"The guys you were hitting on said it!" Hinata said glaring back.

"Yeah, give up already so we can be on our way!" Sakura said heading out the door.

"So sorry." Hinata said sarcastically. Then they all left leaving the angry waitress.

"Ugh!"

"Kiya, your fired!" The manager yelled.

"WHAT!"

"You were flirting with one of the owners here, he didn't like it, and he told me to fire you, so leave!" The manager left.

"HAHAHA!" Kiya heard,"Serves you right slut!"

"UGH!" She said pulling her hair.

* * *

**(6:15 P.M.)**

"Hey guys we have enough time to watch a movie!" Ino yelled,"Who wants to?"

"I do!"

"Me too!"

"So do I-I."

"Troublesome, sure"

"Aa"

"Hn"

"What about you, Saki?" TenTen asked.

"Sure, I'm having loads of fun!" Sakura replied.

"All right to the movies!" Naruto yelled excited. They went into their cars/motorcycle and left to the movie theaters.

* * *

**(Movie Theaters)**

"What movie should we see?" Sakura asked them.

"How about romance?" Ino said smiling.

"NO!" The boys yelled, Ino frowned.

"C-Comedy" Hinata said.

"Nah, I feel like action or horror." TenTen said.

"Me too." Sakura agreed.

"Ok who feels like watching action!" Naruto yelled.

"Me!" _Ino_

"I d-do." _Hinata_

"Troublesome, me."

"Ok horror it is!" TenTen said.

"WHAT!" _Ino and Hinata_

"Well, there's only 3 votes for action and 5 votes for horror. So just close your eyes during the whole movie." Sakura said. While the guys went to get the snacks, the girls got the tickets. They dragged Ino and Hinata to the movie. They sat next to their lovers leaving Sakura and Sasuke to sit next to each other.

_'If she gets scared she can hold on to me.' _Sasuke thought smirking. So far 30 minutes into the movies, Ino and Hinata holding on Shikamaru and Naruto, TenTen and Sakura were fine and so were the guys. Then Sasuke and Sakura both reached for popcorn, then their hands touched, they looked at each other, then blushed, and retreated their hands. An hour into the movie, a really scary part made all the girls jump and hold on to the boy next to them. Sasuke smirked and patted Sakura's head and Sakura blushed but didn't move. They were like that the whole movie. Sasuke was smirking the whole time, while Sakura was blushing and smiling. The group saw this and smirked then thought_,'They are meant for each other.' _Then the movie ended, Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other, already missing the warmth then left the theaters.

"Ok guys I guess its time to go it's 9:04." TenTen said frowning.

"Yeah, but any ways Forehead did you have fun?" Ino asked grinning.

"Yep! To be honest Ino-pig today was the most fun I had in years except for that waitress but it was still the best day ever!" Sakura said smiling cheerfully.

_'I love that smile of hers.'_ Sasuke thought looking at her lips.

"Great! Mission accomplished!" Ino yelled.

"Now it's late so we need to go home. Bye guys." Neji said leaving to his car.

"G-Good-bye." Hinata said following Neji.

"Troublesome see ya." Shikamaru said following Hinata since Neji is his ride home.

"Bye!" The girls waved to them.

"So Tennie, you riding with me?" Ino asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, lets go, bye guys, bye Forehead!"

"Bye-bye Saki, bye guys!" Then they left.

"Talk to you later, sis." Naruto said grinning.

"Right back at ya, bye Sasuke." She said trying not to blush.

"Good-bye Sakura."

* * *

**(In Sasuke's Car)**

"Hey Teme."

"What?"

"How much do you like her now? " Naruto grinned.

"So far she is the girl of my dreams, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Great! So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." His smirk widened.

* * *

**I FINALLY FINISHED! OH THANK GOD, THIS TOOK ME ALL DAY AND MY FINGERS FREAKING HURT.**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!**

**ENJOY, REVIEW!**


	6. The Plan At The Mall

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 5 WAS AWESOME! I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT SASUKE AND SAKURA TOGETHER BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN THAT FAST! SORRY THEY MIGHT BE TOGETHER IN CHAPTER 10 I THINK IDK WE'LL SEE! LIVE WITH IT! OH AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS I'M LOSING SOME OF MY IMAGINATION FROM THINKING UP NAME FOR THE NEW BORN PUPPYS.**

**OH YEAH AND READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASEEEEEEEE! IT'S REALLY GOOD SO FAR! I KNOW THE TITLE SOUNDS LIKE A KINGDOM THEME BUT IT'S NOT SO READ IT!**

* * *

**(Sunday) Sakura's P.O.V)**

I wake up at somewhere around 8:15. It was a little early so I decided I need a good run. I got up brushed my long hair and put it into a ponytail. I put on a hot pink sports bra, red shorts, and white tennis shoes. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)** I grabbed my ipod and headed out the door. I decided I would run around the park. While I was running, I saw a shadow loom over me. I turned to see who it was, and it was Sasuke. He ran next to me. I saw he was wearing black basketball shorts, black basketball shoes, and guy white tank top, it showed his muscles, I almost drooled in front of him, but since I wanted to keep my dignity, I had to stay cool.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Hn, morning." He smirked that hot smirk of his,"You running too?"

"Yep! I like to be in shape."

"Me too also I have to since I'm captain of the basketball team." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Cool! You must be really good!"

"Great, actually"

"…You are so full of yourself."

"No, your new and you don't know me well yet, so I'm telling about myself."

"On how great you are."

"Hn"

"You know, I still don't know what that means."

"It means whatever."

"Really, so you made up your own vocabulary with Neji." I raised a brow,"And I'm guessing 'Aa' means yes."

"Sure you can say that." He smirked,"And Aa, that does mean yes."

"You're kinda funny." I giggled.

"I am?" He said, raising a brow.

"Yeah you are."

"Well, that's the first."

"Really?"

"Yeah in fact I don't talk this much besides arguing with the Dobe, and I really like talking to you."

"Than I must be special." I smiled, feeling my heart fluttering.

"Maybe you are." He also smirked.

"Aww, your sweet!" I blushed.

* * *

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

I woke up at the sound of my phone's ring tone. I looked at it and saw it was a text message from the Dobe.

_WAKE UP SUNSHINE!_

I glared at the text and texted him back.

_What do you want Dobe?_

I waited for a minute for him to text back.

_I WANTED U 2 WAKE UP!_

That retard! God he annoys me so much.

_Why?_

_Cause I need 2 tell u sumin!_

What could be important enough to interrupt my sleep?

_This better be good I don't like being woken up!_

_Aren't u going 2 guess!_

_No! So hurry up so I can sleep!_

_Teme I don't think ur going back 2 sleep soon!_

I raised a brow in confusion.

_And why not?_

_Cause I saw Sakura running past my house, I think she went 2 the park! I thought I'd tell u since u like her and all!_

At this I run to my closet to find something to wear to run with. I usually run on Mondays and Thursdays but this is an exception! I need this. I texted the Dobe back.

_Thanks Dobe, I owe you one._

_Don't worry about it. U need a girlfriend and I'm willing 2 give up my god sis 2 u. But if u hurt her feelings I'm going 2 kick ur ass so hard it'll break!_

I rolled my eyes.

_Like you can! But anyway I need to find Sakura see ya Dobe._

_BYE-BYE TEME! GOOD LUCK!_

I walked out of my mansion and started running towards the park where Sakura is. I finally found her in 10 minutes. I saw her up ahead, I ran towards her. I saw her heard turned and looked at me. I looked at her and what I saw almost made me drool in front of her, but I need to restrain my self, I have my pride to protect. She was wearing a sports bra, it turned me on a little, ok a lot! I saw her smile and started to talk to me. **( A.N. You guys know the conversation I'm not going to write it again. )**

"Aww, your sweet." She blushed.

"Thanks for the complement." I smirked.

"Your welcome! Well, this is my stop Sasuke." We stopped at an apartment place where people who are rich live there.

"You live here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah why?" She asked confused.

"Well, my family owns this place and I didn't think you could afforded it." I answered.

"Oh umm my parents bought my apartment for me for my birthday last year. They bought this so I could spend my last 2 years with my best friends before I start college." She explained.

"How did they afford it?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who's rich and how do you think I know TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto? Anyway, you want to come in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door to her apartment and we walked in. I looked around her apartment living room. The walls were a light tan, there were 2 red sofas, a gold colored coffee table, a few pictures hanging, a plasma TV, a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, and some boxes still packed. Her place looks good.

"So what do you think of my awesome pad?" She smirked.

"Its good."

She smiled."Go and look around, I'm gonna go change ok."

"All right" _'I wish I can see her change.'_ I thought smirking. Inside my head, a voice is screaming pervert at me.

I went into the kitchen. It was pretty big. It kinda looked like a chef's kitchen. I saw a lot of pots, pans, and etc. She must really like to cook.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" She said. My smirked widen.

"In here!" I replied, She is wearing a new outfit, a red transparent long sleeved shirt with a black tank top underneath and a black flower shaped belt, dark blue skinny jeans, black high heeled boots that reached just under her knees, red earrings, and her hair is slightly wavy. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)** She looked amazing. I realized I was staring so I came up with a topic."Do you like cooking?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled a secret kind of smile,"Can I tell you a secret and you can't tell anyone, got it."

"Yes," I said,'_I wonder what's her secret.'_

"You know that restaurant CBD."

"Yes"

"Their mystery owner is me and my mom."

My slightly jaw dropped."What! CBD is the best restaurant in Japan! It's really hard getting reservations there, even for me!"

"I know, how did you think I am able to afford this place."

"I don't know your dad owning a company." Her face was sad for a second.

"Sasuke, wealthy people don't need to be owners of a company."

"Right, so if you and your mom own CBD, what does your father do?"

"…My father died of a heart attack, 2 months after my birthday last year." She looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry." I frowned._'Great! I made her sad, I shouldn't have asked too much of her life.'_

"It's ok." She looked at me with a sad smile,"Everybody dies, its part of life."

We were silent. I was thinking of something to get her mind off her dad. Then it hit me.

"Hey Sakura, what does CBD mean anyway? I never get what it means."

She smiled,"It means Cherry Blossom Diners. My mom named it after me."

"So are you a chef or something?"

"Yes, I'm a chef, maybe one day I'll make you something."

"I would like that. Does the Dobe know your secret?"

"Yep, the girls know too. They use to always ask me to make them something for their parties."

Then suddenly Sakura's cellphone rang.

* * *

**(Sakura P.O.V)**

"Hello" I answered.

_"Hey forehead!"_ Ino said.

"Hi Ino-pig, what do you want?"

_"The group decided to go to Konoha's biggest mall today. You wanna come and ask Sasuke since he's with you."_

"How did you know that?" There was whispering on the other side of the phone.

_"Naruto saw you and Sasuke together."_ She answered.

"Ok" I said unsure.

_"So you wanna come to the mall?_"

"Yeah hold on let me ask Sasuke." I looked at him,"Sasuke, do you want to go to the mall with the group?"

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Sure I'll come."

I smile at him."Yeah we'll come."

_"Great, see ya at the mall forehead."_

"Bye pig." I hang up the phone.

"I need to go home and change." Sasuke said.

"Can I come with?" I said blushing a little.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well, I don't feel like driving my cycle today, so can I ride with you?"

"Sure, lets go." He said smirking.

We left my apartment and walked to his place.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke was really happy that Sakura was riding with him to the mall. They stopped at the gates of his mansion. Sasuke took out a controller and pressed the button on it. The gates opened and they walked through. Sakura gapped at how huge the mansion was. Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Shouldn't you be use to mansions?" He asked.

"Yes, but yours is huge, mine back home is smaller." She said. When they got to the door there were maids and butlers waiting for him outside.

"Master Sasuke, where did you go? We were worried." A butler said. He looked like he was in his 40's.

"I was out on a run." Sasuke answered for him."Sakura," He looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Do you want breakfast before we go to the mall?" He asked her.

"Sure!"

"Jin, tell the chef to make breakfast for us." He commanded,"And show my new friend, Sakura Haruno where the dining room is. I'll be in my room to change."

"Yes, Master Sasuke." The butler, Jin, said. They went inside, Sasuke left to his room and Jin is showing Sakura where the dining room is.

"Miss Sakura, if it's no trouble may I ask you a question?" Jin said.

"Sure"

"Master Sasuke said you're his new friend, how well do you know him?"

"Well, I met him last week at school, I know he's smart, silent, captain of the basketball team, he likes to surf, he's a fast runner, likes horror movies, and tomatoes, which is weird." She answered him.

"Is he not annoyed by you?"

"No, he said he likes talking to me and we umm kinda c-cuddled during a horror movie." She said blushing.

Jin smiled,_'Maybe Master Sasuke finally found a girl to be with.'_ He thought,"Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem."

"Excuse me."

Jin left Sakura and walked towards Sasuke's room and knocked on his door.

"Master Sasuke, are you decent?"

"Aa" Jin opened the door and saw Sasuke putting on his shoes.

"Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Hn"

"Do you like Miss Sakura?"

Sasuke blushed,"How did you know?"

"When you introduced her to us, there was a look in your eyes when you looked at her." Jin explained.

"Really….Well, let's go I'm starving."

They headed towards the dining room. They saw Sakura eating scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast, and drinking apple juice. Sasuke sat across from her and ate his breakfast too. After they were done, Sasuke led Sakura to his garage to pick a car to drive to the mall. Sakura gawked at the 5 cars and 1 motorcycle. 1. was a dark blue Porsche Turbo 911, 2. was a silver-black Lamborghini Murcielago, 3 was a black Lamborghini convertible, 4 was black convertible Porsche, 5. was a plain dark red Porsche, and 6. was a motorcycle that was black with blue and silver designs on it.

"You have 5 cars and a motorcycle. I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Sakura said.

"You never asked." He smirked,"Now pick a car."

"You want me to pick."

"Aa"

"Ok umm the red Porsche"

"All right lets go." They left the garage and head toward Konoha Mall. When they got to the mall they started to look for their friends.

"Do you see them?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No," He replied,"Hold on, I'll call the Dobe." He took out his phone.

_"Hello!"_ Naruto answered.

"Dobe, where are you?"

_"The question is where are you?"_

"Just answer my question you retarded idiot."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him,"Don't call Naruto that!"

_"Hahahahaha!"_ Naruto laughed.

Sasuke frowned,_'Great! She's mad at me now.'_ He thought.

"I mean he's not that stupid and he may be a little retarded but don't call him that!"

_"WHAT! How could you, my own GOD SISTER! "_ Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked,_"AND SASUKE DON'T SMIRK AT ME AND DON'T DENY IT I CAN FEEL IT!" _He yelled at a volume which almost made Sasuke's ears bleed.

"Sasuke, give me the phone!" He gave her the phone."Naruto! If you don't SHUT UP I will find you and punch you so HARD you'll be _SNEEZING OUT OF YOUR BELLY BUTTON!_" Sakura yelled in a menacing tone. Sasuke chuckled.

_"O-o-ok..."_

"Good now where are you guys?" Sakura said calmly.

_"A-At the f-f-food c-court."_

"Great, we'll meet you guy there bye!" She hung up and gave back the phone to Sasuke.

"I never thought you had a scary side, Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, when someone is that loud, its starts to annoy you." She said smirking also. They found the food court and saw the group surrounded by fangirls/boys. Before they can escape, some of them saw Sasuke and Sakura they ran right over to them and asked them out and confessing their love to them.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

"SAKURA GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SASUKE LETS GO TO THE MOVIES TOGETHER"

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Then security came and kicked them out of the mall. They thanked them and Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the table. Naruto hid behind Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted

"Hey!" Ino, TenTen, and Hinata greeted. Ino is wearing a purple short sleeved V neck top with a black belt, black skinny jeans, purple high heeled boots, and black dangle sequin earrings. TenTen is wearing a long sleeved V neck top with a black tank top underneath, dark blue boot cut jeans, and black wedges with beads. Hinata is wearing a white top, dark blue skinny jeans, white sandals, and diamond dangle earrings. **(A.N. Look at outfits on profile.)**

"Ok guys, since everyone's here lets start shopping!" Ino said running off to a direction with the rest of the girls behind her.

* * *

**(2 hours later) In a random store)**

"I'll buy this and this oh and this and that and umm this!" Ino yelled excitedly picking up the cute outfits,"Oooo, what do you girls think of this outfit?"

"I think it would look cute on you." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you should get it." TenTen said.

"I-I agree."

"Ok! What do you guys think?" Ino asked the guys who were sitting in chairs.

"Troublesome just get it." Shikamaru yawned.

"Uhh! This is torture!" Naruto yelled agitated.

"Dobe, for once I agree with you." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Just hurry up, we don't want to be in here for ever." Neji said irritated.

"Fine, how about we split up. I need someone to hold my bags, so Shika you're coming with me." Ino said.

"Fine, you troublesome woman."

"I'll go with you Hinata!" Naruto yelled to her.

"A-All ri-right." Hinata blushed almost fainted.

"Neji, you want to come with me?" TenTen asked.

"Aa"

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"Hn"

"Ok we'll meet at the food court in 3 hours, got it." TenTen said.

"Got it." Then everyone left.

"This will be an interesting shopping trip." Ino smirked mischievously.

* * *

**-( Flashback )-**

_The group was in the Hyuuga Mansion, the only people who wasn't there was Sasuke and Sakura. They were planning to get them together faster._

_"Ok guys, Sakura likes Sasuke but she doesn't think that he likes her, she's in denial that he does." TenTen said._

_"Sasuke barely shows his emotions," Neji explained,"He never had a girlfriend, so it's obvious that she thinks that he doesn't like her."_

_"But he does like her, right." Ino said._

_"Yes, he does, didn't you see Sakura and Teme cuddle at the movies?" Naruto said raising a brow._

_"Yes, I was making sure." Ino said._

_"Ok, this is what I was thinking, Sasuke is hopeless in romance, so how about we help him out." Shikamaru smirked._

_"I-I think that's a g-great i-idea, but how are we going t-to do it?" Hinata said shyly._

_"I have a plan." Shikamaru said. They all leaned closer to him to hear the plan,"And that's the plan, so Ino call Sakura."_

_"All right!" Ino took out her phone and call Sakura._

_"Hello"_

_"Hey forehead!"_

**-( End Flashback )-**

* * *

An hour and half the group excluding Sasuke and Sakura, met at the mall's fountain.

"Ok, we're all here, so let us put plan Get-Sasuke-And-Sakura-Together-Because-Sakura-Is-In-Denial-And-Sasuke-Is-Not-A-Romantic-So-We-Are-Helping-Them-Out aka GSASTBSIIDASINARSWAHTO into action! " Ino said in one breath.

"How did you say that without breathing!" Naruto yelled amazed.

"Practice."

"All right we know the plan, Hinata you know what to do." Shikamaru said.

"R-Right!" Hinata ran off to find Sakura.

"Ok lets go to the security room." They followed Shikamaru to the security camera room.

"Are we even allowed in there?" Neji asked.

"Yes, my parents don't own high-tech technology for nothing."

"What's that gotta do for anything?" Naruto asked confused.

"It means the technology in the security room were made by my parents." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh"

They made it to the security room. Shikamaru knocked on the door and a man answered it.

"Hello, how can I help you kids?" He said. Shikamaru explained to him their plan,"Sure I'll help you." He let them in and showed them the controls to the elevator,"Here's the controls, I hope your plan works."

"So do we." TenTen said.

* * *

Hinata is looking for Sasuke and Sakura. She turned around the corner and found them. She started walking towards them.

"Sasuke, isn't this skirt cute?" Sakura asked him, lifting up a said clothing in his direction.

"Hn" He grunted bored out of his mind. At least he's spending time with her.

"Come on Sasuke, give me a real answer!"

"Aa"

"Not what I meant." Then Sakura saw Hinata,"Hey Hinata!"

"Hey Sakura, g-guess what." Hinata said.

"What?"

"They a-are having a-a 2 for 1 sell at your f-favorite store on the 6th floor." She said and she wasn't lying, there is a 2 for 1 sell.

"Really!"

"Y-Yes, now g-go I already b-been there and Naruto i-is waiting for me."

"Ok! Bye!"

"B-Bye" Then Hinata left.

"Lets go Sasuke I don't want to miss it!" Sakura said pulling him to the elevator.

"Hn"

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door to the security room. Neji opened the door for her.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"And now all we have to do is sit back and watch." Naruto said. They were looking at the security cameras that show the elevators. It showed Sasuke and Sakura. The elevator move, then Shikamaru pressed the elevator's stop button on it and then plan GSASTBSIIDASINARSWAHTO is in action.

* * *

Sakura pulled Sasuke to an empty elevator. The doors closed, then she pressed the 6 button, and it started to move. Then it stopped between the 3rd and 4th floor. Sakura started to panic.

"Oh no, we're stuck!" Sakura yelled,"This is not good, Sasuke, not good!"

"Calm down Sakura." Sasuke said calmly.

"Calm down, calm down! How can I calm down when we're stuck in an elevator! What if the wires of the elevator snapped! We're going to die! We're going to die! This is ba-" Sakura stopped talking when she felt hands on her shoulder and turned to face Sasuke, their faces were inches away.

"Listen, we are not going to die ok." He said trying to calm her down. They were staring into each other's eyes, they were both in a trance, then their faces were getting closer to each other. Their lips were about to meet when…

* * *

"This should be in a movie!" Naruto said watching them stare into each others eyes.

"Shut up Naruto! They're about to kiss!" Ino squealed. They were watching Sasuke and Sakura faces getting closer and closer when, out of nowhere the elevator started moving and Sasuke and Sakura backed away from each other and blushed.

"What happen they almost kissed!" TenTen yelled. They all looked back at the man they saw earlier, near the elevator's stop button, then they all glared at him.

"S-Sorry but people were complaining about the elevator." The man smiled nervously, then left. They all sighed disappointed.

"Great, my perfect plan ruined." Shikamaru said sadly.

"Come on Shikamaru, lets go." Neji said. Shikamaru sighed again and got up.

"We were so close!" Ino cried. Hinata patted her back.

"D-Don't worry Ino, w-we'll have more chances t-to get them together." Hinata said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but I was so sure they were gonna get together!"

"I agree with her too, I was so excited, that I thought they were gonna have babies named after me!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, Shut up!" Shikamaru sighed yet again.

"_(Sigh)_ Lets get out of here guys." Neji said opening the door.

"Fine, lets go." TenTen walked out the door followed by a crying Ino and Naruto, a disappointed Hinata, a sad Shikamaru, and a sighing Neji. They left and resume their shopping to get over the disappointment.

* * *

Their lips were about to meet when the elevator moved suddenly. They got out of their trance, realizing how close they were. They both blushed and backed away from each other, there was an awkward silence between them.

_'What just happened!'_ Sakura thought,_'I almost kissed him!' _She snuck a glance at him._'I hope this doesn't ruin our new friendship!'_

_'Holy Crap! We almost kissed!' _Sasuke thought, he glanced at her,_'I wonder what she taste like….oh god I'm being perverted!'_

Then the elevator doors opened and they walked out of it. They were still not talking to each other, they walked into the store that had the 2 for 1 sell. They shopped until it was close to the time to go back to the food court. Sasuke bought a few things while Sakura had many bags for her to even carry, so Sasuke offered to help. They were in the food court, trying to find any of their friend there early. Then they spotted Naruto and Hinata, Naruto was eating ramen as usual and Hinata was watching him, then she spotted Sasuke and Sakura. She waved her hand to tell them to come over.

"N-Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are c-coming." She said shyly.

"Ok, act like we didn't plan anything." He whispered. She nodded,"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" Sakura greeted.

"Hn, be quiet Dobe, people are trying to shop." Sasuke smirked.

"Grrr Teme!" Naruto frowned.

"I-I don't think your b-being l-loud Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"Aww, Hinata you're so sweet, unlike you Teme!" Naruto growled at him.

"Tsk, she's only being nice to you because she's your girlfriend, she knows that you're a dimwit." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Sasuke! Stop putting him down, it's not nice!" Sakura scolded him. Sasuke frowned.

"Hahaha Teme you just got told by a girl hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto just because I helped you, doesn't mean that you can mock Sasuke" Sakura scolding him.

"But but Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"If you don't stop whining, I'll make you sneeze out of your belly button like I said on the phone and also make you bleed out of your ears!" Sakura yelled, earning some attention from people and Naruto hiding behind Hinata,"Good you shut upped." She sat next to Hinata while Sasuke was next to her. Sakura and Hinata were talking about the stuff they bought, while Naruto was eating his ramen and Sasuke was glancing at Sakura, thinking back to the elevator incident.

"Hi guys!" They turned their heads to the voice and saw it was Ino with Shikamaru,"You guys done shopping!" She motioned for Sasuke to move so she can sit next to Sakura. Sasuke glared at her and sat next to Naruto.

"Hurry up Shika, you're being lazy!"

"I'm coming you troublesome woman," Shikamaru finally got to the table and sat next to Sasuke,"There you happy."

"Ecstatic," Ino said blankly,"Girls, something weird happened to me!"

"W-What?" Hinata asked curious.

"Well, there were these shoes that I just had to have!" And Ino just kept rambling on and on,"And that's what happened!"

"And what's the weird part?" Sakura asked boredly.

"The weird part is, that old lady almost fought me for those shoes! "Ino yelled in her face but Sakura was unfazed. Ino sighed, then an idea popped into her head,"So did anything weird happened between you guys?" She smirked inwardly. Just her saying that made Sasuke and Sakura blush a little.

"No!" They said a little to quickly and loud. They all smirked mentally.

"Ok, no need to be loud." Ino said. Then she spotted TenTen and Neji,"Hey over here!" TenTen sat next to Ino with Neji beside her,"So what did you buy?" Ino asked her.

"I bought some capris and t-shirts and…" And the boys tuned them out. They got dinner from the food court and after they were done, they all decided it was time to go home. TenTen with Ino in her car, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata with Neji in his car, and last but not least, Sakura with Sasuke in his car, alone! They all said their good-byes and left the mall.

Sasuke and Sakura were still thinking about what happened at the elevator,_'Maybe I shouldn't mention it but still I need to clear it up.' _They thought.

"Hey um," They both said,"No you first! No, you!" They both laughed.

"You go first Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I wanna talk about what happened in the elevator." His eyes were on the rode. Sakura blushed.

"Oh… I think we should forget about that." Sakura said not looking at him,"It would be best, I don't want to feel awkward around you." Still not looking at him,_'Why does it hurt me when I say that?'_ She asked herself.

"Um…ok," Sasuke said a little hurt,_'Doesn't she feel the same way I do? Doesn't matter, I'll get her to like me.'_ He thought confidently. Sasuke drove to Sakura's apartment and dropped her off.

"Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow!" She waved at him good-bye.

"Hn bye." He gave her a little wave and drove off.

Sakura walked back to her apartment and put her new clothes in her closet. She went to take a shower for 20 minutes. Then she fell on her bed, exhausted after a day of shopping and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke got home, put the stuff he got on the floor of his bedroom, and checked his computer for emails. He got two from his mom and brother. He opened the one from his mom.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I got your last email on how I've been doing on vacation, by the way I'm doing great! Your father came to visit me. He got a week off from work. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm in Hawaii now! We went to the aquarium, it had so many fishes, turtles, seals, whales, dolphins, and sharks, the sharks kinda scared me. We also went to the beach and I saw this cute couple about your age and it reminded me that you need a girlfriend now I want grandchildren soon, so hurry up and find a girlfriend or I'll be finding you one, you got it!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your father says hi._

Sasuke smirked,_'Mom doesn't know I already found a girl.' _He began typing her back.

_Dear Mom,_

_Yeah, I know you want grandchildren you tell me every time you see a couple and I have good news that'll make you happy. I found a girl but It looks like she doesn't like me, but I like her. She's really smart and beautiful, we talked a lot. I hope that's enough to make you happy._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Tell Dad I said hi back._

He pressed the send button and moved over to his brother's email.

_Dear Baby Bro,_

He flinched at the 'baby' part.

_I am glad that you finally emailed me, it took you long enough! Anyway, You asked me hows college so far, its great, my friends and I have been partying lately and they've been getting drunk a lot, which leaves me to bring them back to their dorms when the party's over. Also, mother told me to get a girlfriend because she told me she saw a couple and she told me to get laid fast! Isn't that wrong for a mother to encourage you to have sex? Your probably doing a face right now too._

And he was right, Sasuke is doing a face right now!

_Oh yeah! Mother told me to tell you that you need a girlfriend and I agree with her! So does Dad! You do need a girlfriend! Anyway, I got to go, my roommate told me to get off the computer because over here in America, it's 12:35 A.M._

_Love your favorite bro,_

_Itachi_

_He rolled his eyes at 'favorite' and typed him back._

_Dear Big Bro,_

_Don't call me a baby I'm 16 and you're my only brother which makes you my favorite. Yes, It is wrong for mom to encourage you to have sex and I was doing a face also mind your own businesses about my love life you don't need to know! Beside mom will probably tell you what I wrote in the email I send her! So I won't tell you anything!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Drop dead!_

Sasuke turn off his computer and went to take a shower. He went straight to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**MY GOD! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT EVER SINCE CHAPTER 5 WAS PUT UP AND I'M FINALLY FINISHED. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**ALSO GIVE SOME IDEAS I'M FRESH OUT SO FAR AND I STILL NEED NAMES FOR MY PUPPIES GOT ANY!**

**ENJOY, REVIEW, COMMENT!**


	7. Fangirls and Projects!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GUYS WAIT! MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING SO I DECIDED TO WORK ON CHAPTER 7 ISN'T THAT GREAT! AND ALSO I FINALLY GOT A NAME FOR MY PUPPIES! SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START THAT SUCKS!**

**ANYWAY TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke got off of his motorcycle and got surrounded by fangirls in a second. He pushed his way through his fangirls and started running, of course them, being fangirl they chased after him. Sasuke is wearing a white button up shirt leaving 3 unbutton, black jeans, and black basket ball shoes.

_'Damn it!' _He thought, he was running for a while and then he saw it the one place to save him from his fangirls it's the **(drum roll please)** BOYS RESTROOM! Yeah that's right the boys restroom, guys need privacy too. Anyway he went in, no wait ran in and close the door behind him. He sighed in relief.

"OH MY GEE, he's using the potty!" Fangirls screaming outside the restroom, he sweat dropped.

"Man, your fangirls chased you in here too!" A familiar voice surprised him, Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru standing in front of him.

"Yeah" Sasuke panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Those girls are very troublesome." Shikamaru sighed lazily. He is wearing a dark green t-shirt, black jacket, blue ripped jeans, and black basket ball shoes.

"What are we going to do?" Neji looked at them to see if they came up with a plan, no one did. He is wearing a gray t-shirt that says, 'Don't mess with me', dark blue jeans, and white basket ball shoes.

"Class is going to start soon, maybe they'll leave when the bell rings." Sasuke said hopefully.

"Maybe…or we can go to plan B." The lazy bum said.

"We have a plan B?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He is wearing an orange t-shirt that says, 'I love ramen!', blue jeans, and white basket ball shoes.

"Yes"

"I didn't know we had one." Neji looked at Shikamaru a little confused.

"Well, we do."

"Then what's plan B." Sasuke said impatiently.

They watched as Shikamaru took out his cell phone and said,"We call the girls of course."

* * *

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was headed towards the school parking lot. She saw a familiar looking motorcycle parked between Ino's and Neji's car,"Hmm Sasuke's already here." She parked her motorcycle on the other side of Ino's car, took off cycle outfit, got her bag, and walked towards the school to her locker. She is wearing an olive colored blouse, grayish-blue skinny jeans, black high heels, black bead and chain dangle earrings, and her hair in a side ponytail. She made it to her locker, took out some books, and now headed towards her homeroom. When she turned to a corner she is blocked by three of Sasuke's fangirls. **(A.N. See outfit on profile.)**

"Well, well looks who's here." A girl with dark brunette hair and forest green eyes said, glaring at the pinkette,"You're the one that Sasuke's hanging around a lot."

"So" Sakura said flatly.

"So, we don't want you hanging around with our Sasuke! " A dirty blonde with light brown eyes yelled.

"Well, too bad he's my friend! I can hang and talk without you three telling me not to!" Sakura yelled back, angrily glaring at them.

"We're warning you here, stay away from Sasuke, he's ours!" A girl red-orange hair screamed at her.

"Like I said too bad, now if you'll excuse me…" Sakura made a move to walk past them but they blocked her again.

"We warned you!" The dirty blonde was about to hit her but a voice stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar brunette's voice reached their ears, they turned to looked at who and saw three other girls approaching them, it was TenTen, Hinata, and Ino,"Well, I'm waiting for an answer." TenTen demanded. The fangirls snorted at her, giving all of them a glare, then left.

"Forehead, did they do anything to you? " Ino said a little worried. She is wearing a top that looked like it was combined with two completely different tops, blackish-gray skinny jeans, black strappy high heels, diamond hoop earrings, and her long hair is wavy. **(A.N. Have outfit on profile.)**

"No, they didn't." Sakura said calming her.

"Are you sure because I can go over there and kick their asses." TenTen said shaking her fist in the fangirls direction. She is wearing a white shirt that has suspenders imprinted on it with a sequin tie tied around her neck, blue capri jeans, black laceless sneaker, and her hair up in buns as usual. **(A.N. Have outfit on profile.)**

"No d-don't do that, you'll get in t-trouble." Hinata said quietly. She is wearing a blueish and white striped top with floral prints and a black belt wrapped around her waist, black skinny jeans, and white sandals, silver leaf shaped dangle earrings, and her hair in a low ponytail. **(A.N. Have outfit on profile.)**

"I don't care Hinata, I saw what they were about to do-" TenTen is about to continue but Sakura interrupted her.

"No TenTen, she's right I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"But Saki-" TenTen pouted.

"No"

"_(Sigh)_ Fine." Tenten, still pouting, crossed her arms. Then Ino's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Ino answered,"Uh-huh…ok…all right…we'll help…bye." Ino hung up and turned to the girls,"The guys need help, they're trapped in the boys restroom because of their fangirls, lets go." The girls followed Ino to the boys restroom and saw lots of fangirls blocking the door.

"How are we going to get the fangirls away?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Simple we make up a lie to make them." Ino replied.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Yes." They answered, they all began to think of a good lie. Then Ino is struck with a pretty good one, Ino told the girls and they went around the corner then began to pretend to walk randomly to class while walking pass the fangirls.

"Hey Tennie, did you see Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto climbing out the restroom window?" Ino lied.

"Yeah, it looked like they were headed to the football field." Saying it loud enough for the fangirls could hear. The fangirls stop their screaming and looked at each other before running to the direction of the football field. The girls sighed then knocked on the restroom door and calling their name.

* * *

**(With The Boys)**

"Are they coming?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah" He said putting his phone back into his pocket.

"So all we have to do is wait." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Yep"

"How long do we have to wait." Naruto asked.

"When the fangirls go away, Dobe." Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"Oh"

"Tsk, Dobe."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Why can't you be quiet for once dead-last."

"I'm not a dead-last you..you…you FART-KNOCKER!" Naruto smirked as Sasuke twitched at the insult.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke growled.

"A fart-knocker you fart-knocker." Naruto laughed while Sasuke looked like he was about to strangle him.

"Fart-knocker." Neji chuckled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said snickering, Sasuke was about to say something, then all of a sudden, the fangirls stopped screaming and they heard rapid foot step running the other way, then there's a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Shika!" Came on the other side of the door,"Open guys we got rid of your fangirls!" The guys sighed in relief and went out the door. They were right, not a fangirl in sight. While the guys were checking for fangirls, Ino and TenTen, Hinata, Sakura were waiting for a thank you.

"Aren't you going to thank us." TenTen said tapping her foot.

"Thank you!" _Naruto_

"Troublesome thanks." _Shikamaru_

"Hn thank you." _Sasuke_

"Thanks." _Neji_

"Your welcome!" _The girls_

"Now lets get to class we don't want to be late." Sakura said.

"Kakashi is always late Sakura, we don't need to worry!" Naruto said loudly.

" Y-You'll never k-know." Hinata said shyly.

"She's right you'll never know besides we're here anyway." Sakura opened the door and fanboys came running to their desired girl and remember the fangirls think the guys are at the football field. The guys death glared them to back off. They all sat in their seats and talked until the Kakashi came. Kakashi came five minutes before the bell rings. The bell rang and every one went to their other classes.

* * *

**(In Another Class)**

"Today we are going to do a project," Kurenai said,"You'll be assigned to a partner and work together. This is worth half your grade. You'll have to pick a country, write a 3 page essay on it and build an important part of that country. For example: France, you write an essay, and build the Eiffel Tower. You have a two weeks to complete it and extra points if finished early. Your partners are on this paper, check when class ends, any questions." No one raised their hands,"All right, I will leave for a few minutes to print something out, while I'm gone, don't make to much noise." And then she left. Then everybody started talking.

"Who do you think you'll be partners with Ino-pig?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know but I hope a get you." Ino grinned.

"Me too." Sakura then turned to Sasuke,"Sasuke, who do you think will be your partner?"

"I don't care as long as it's not a fangirl or an idiot." Sasuke answered. Everybody talked until the teacher came back.

"Ok, here are the assigned partners sheet _(bell rings)_ and there goes the bell, hope you are happy with your partners." Kurenai put the sheet on her desk and left again. The students ran up to the desk to figure out their partners. Some were happy, some were upset about their partner but they're going to have to live with it.

"Oh no!" Ino yelled as she looked at the sheet.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"We're not partners!" Ino cried.

"Who are you partners with then?"

"A girl named Yuki."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I know but I wanted you to be my partner."

"What's so bad about her?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, she a smart girl, I just wanted you to be my partner."

"Oh then who's my partner?"

"That would be me." Sakura turned and saw Sasuke beside her.

"I'm your partner." Sakura said pointing at herself, Sasuke nodded.

" Cool, at least I have a partner I know." Sakura said smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hn" Sasuke looked away from her.

"Come on guys lets get to class." Ino said pulling Sakura out the door, with Sasuke quietly following behind them.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Everybody was sitting at their usual table. Fangirl/boy offering lunches to them. Then the principle comes in and tell everyone to sit down and eat. The popular group aka Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, were eating and talking while Sakura went back to her locker to get her lunch.

"Hey Teme, who's your project partner for science?" Naruto asked him.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Really, Sakura is your partner." Neji said amused.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just want to know if you're going to do something yet."

"Guys she's been here for only a week, it's too early." Sasuke replied.

"_(Sigh)_ Seriously." Neji said looking at him like an idiot.

"Yes."

"When are you going to ask her out anyway?" Naruto interjected.

"Actually I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Shikamaru whispered so the girls won't him,"That's stupid."

"Why?" Naruto couldn't help asking.

"Well, something happened at the mall, she told me to forget about it and it kinda hurt when she said it." Sasuke said frowning.

"Oh" Was all the Naruto said before Sakura came.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved at them before taking a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey!" They greeted back.

"So Forehead, ever since you told us that you left your lunch in your locker I couldn't help wondering that you cooked it." Ino said eyeing her lunch box.

"Yeah so" Sakura said looking unsure what she was going to say.

"I was just wondering, can I have some of your food?" Ino said looking at Sakura with puppy eyes.

"…Hell no." Sakura said flatly, opening her lunch box, it looked like it was still stemming, when she opened her lunchbox, a mouth-watering smell came bursting out and leaving people near Sakura, in a food dream land.

"But why?" Ino cried.

"Because you already have something to eat and this is my food." Sakura picked up a dumpling.

"I hate you" Ino pouted.

"Sakura c-can I have a b-bite?" Hinata said looking shyly cute, like a lost puppy, but inside this is what she was thinking,_'No one can stand my cuteness MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Beat that Ino-pig, I get to eat Sakura's food!' _She's not as innocent as she seems on the outside.

"Awww ok." Sakura passed her lunch to Hinata. How can she say no, Hinata is sweet, in her eyes, actually in everyone's eyes.

"What! That's not fair." Ino glared at Sakura.

"Come Ino, Look at Hinata she's so cute!" Sakura said pointing at Hinata. Ino turn and looked at her, while Hinata did her cute eyes to fool her, which it worked.

"You're right, no one can stand that look." Ino sighed as Hinata ate three pieces of sushi.

"Ok that's enough Hinata finish your own food." Sakura said taking back her lunch. Satisfied Hinata did as she said. The group except Sakura thought Hinata was lucky, they just didn't ask for a taste because Sasuke and Neji thought it wasn't their style to beg for food when they already got it, Naruto and TenTen knew Sakura won't share unless it's Hinata. Shikamaru thought it was too trouble to ask, and Sakura already said no to Ino. Everybody was finishing up their food while Naruto, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata are staring in envy at Sakura eating her delicious, yummy, and mouth-watering lunch that she cooked.

**-(BELL RING)-**

* * *

**(GYM) In The Girls Locker Room)**

"I hate you" Ino said glaring at Sakura while changing.

"Get over it Ino, it was just my lunch." Sakura said as she put on her socks.

"Fine but you're gonna make me lunch tomorrow, right?" Ino looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"_(Sigh)_ Fine."

"What about me?" TenTen yelled.

"And me!" Hinata said, siding with both of them.

"I'll make you all lunch, now stop bothering me!" Sakura yelled back annoyed.

"Ok." Hinata and TenTen replied. They all left the locker room and sat on the bleachers next to the boys.

"All right my youthful kids!" Gai yelled getting everyone's attention,"This is what we're gonna do, girls will play the wonderful youthful volley ball and boys will play the energetic youthful basket ball. Now everybody get into teams of four!" Everybody got into teams while sweat dropping. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura were about to go over to the volleyball net to play first but the three fangirls from this morning and another girl Sakura hasn't met, stopped them.

"Listen you pink-haired freak, we warned you to stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" The dirty blonde yelled angrily. **(A.N. I'm not gonna name them because I don't care about them.)**

"But did you listen NO!" The red-orange haired girl screamed. The girls flinched at the volume of her voice.

"Are you just here to tell us that." Sakura said in a monotone.

"No, we're here to challenge you to a volley ball match." The girl that Sakura hasn't met yet said. Her hair was a grayish-black color and her eyes were baby blue.

"Che, your on!" TenTen spat at them.

"I-I don't think this i-i a g-good idea." Hinata said trying to get them to refuse.

"What, are you scared or just plain weak?" The dirty blonde taunted.

" Oh no! You guys are going down!" Hinata screamed pissed. You can say she's scared but never call her weak.

"You're all gonna lose anyway!" The dark brunette hair girl yelled confidently.

"Pfft, yeah right!" Ino hissed, she turned to Gai,"Gai-sensei we wanna play first!"

"All right my youthful children, but who's gonna youthfully serve first?" He said looking at the girls.

"How about you girls serve first." Sakura told the fangirls.

"Fine." The girl with grayish-black hair took the ball.

* * *

**(With The Guys)**

Mean while the guys were getting ready to play basket ball with they heard yelling. They all turned to see the girls and Sasuke's fangirls talking/yelling to each other. They were also surprised to see Hinata screaming. They watched until Gai came and the fangirls taking the volley ball from his hand.

"It looks like they're gonna have a volley ball match." Neji pointed out.

"Ooo, lets watch them beat Teme's fangirls." Naruto said looking excitedly at the match that's about to happen.

"It's troublesome but I rather sit and watch the girls play." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"I agree, what about you, Sasuke?" Neji said looking at him.

"This has to be worth my time." Sasuke mumbled.

"Of course this will worth your time, it Sa-ku-ra playing!" Naruto stretched out her name to imply to what he's saying. Sasuke did a face that made Naruto laugh.

"All right, fine." Sasuke sat on the bleachers and watched the game, the rest of guys did the same and watch the girls.

* * *

**(With The Girls)**

The girls have been playing for 20 minutes now and the score was 14-14, the girls have to admit for fangirls, they were good. The last point determines on who will win. The fangirls were serving, the red-orange head served the ball over the net. Ino bunt the ball, making it head toward Hinata, she bunt it towards Sakura, then she sets it towards TenTen, which gave her a chance to spike it so hard, that it hit the dark brunette in the stomach, which made her back up and crash into the dirty blonde, which made her crash into the grayish-black haired girl and her into the red-orange one. they all ended up falling on the floor, which made the people, who saw the match between them, laugh. The fangirls got up, hissing curses under their breath and glared at the girls before going to the locker room.

"That was a good match." TenTen commented smirking.

"It was a great work out for me." Sakura said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"And we also totally beat their asses." Ino gloated.

" Yeah, we w-wiped the floor with them." Hinata smiling triumphantly.

"Hey!" They all turn their heads at the voice, only to see Naruto running to them and the rest trailing behind him, which cause to Hinata blushed, and the girls quickly put a smile on their faces.

"Did you guys see our awesome match." Sakura asked the guys.

"Yeah, you girls were awesooooome!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah it was a good game." Shikamaru said while Neji and Sasuke grunted, but that meant that they agreed.

"Thank you!" That girls said. Then the bell rang and everybody went to the locker room.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting outside for Sakura to talk to her about where to do the project and when to start on it. His wait was over when he saw her coming out the door. He calmly walked towards her, inside he is freaked out, and stopped few feet in front of her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you still doing?" She asked walking towards her cycle.

"It's about the project." He said staring at her.

"Oh what about it?" She said as she took out her cycle outfit.

"I was thinking maybe we can start on it tomorrow, but where."

"Oh ok, we'll do the project at your place." She said as she got on her motorcycle.

"All right see you tomorrow."

"By " And with that, she left.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and got on his own motorcycle and rode home.

They were both thinking about what would happen tomorrow at Sasuke's house, _alone_.

* * *

**WHOA, I'M FINALLY DONE IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME. AND I STILL NEED IDEAS, ALSO CAN YOU BELIEVE SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START GHAA!**

**AND SEE THE OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE THEY ARE SO COOL!**


	8. Sasuke and His Unattainable Dreams

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I'M VERY SORRY THAT IT TOO SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE ON THIS. I'VE BEEN FOCUSING ON MY OTHER STORYS SO SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! **

**TO THE STORY!**

_Sasuke and his Unattainable dreams_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot against the tiled floor of the dining room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_'God, when is she going to get here?'_ Sasuke wondered. His ipod was blaring with music and the hard core rock left his eardrums vibrating with the loud volume of the music. Sasuke felt so eager to see her again. He wanted to get closer to her, and maybe even steal some kisses from her gorgeous lips. He even put on his black v-neck and his best form fitting jeans. He was going to be extra sexy today, he needed the points to win over Sakura. He had carefully made his hair into a casual disarray that had usually left most girls going crazy after him. He stretched his legs, while laying down on the sofa. He felt so bored just waiting for Sakura to come by to start on their project.

Maids were bustling about cleaning the entire mansion so that it would be immaculate for Sakura's visit. The smell of clean linen lingered in the room and sunshine shone through the high windows of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke had all the windows opened because Sakura looked like the type that would light pouring into very room. The clock was ticking by painfully slow, that Sasuke began to think that it was broken.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke could imagine how beautiful Sakura would look. Her long, dusky eyelashes that framed her apple green eyes would widen in surprise when he would heatedly kiss those scarlet lips that called out to him every time that he saw her heart shaped face. Oh, how he wanted to taste that porcelain skin that looked so soft and touchable, and ravage it so thoroughly. To run his lips across her-

The light vibration of his phone in his pocket brought him out of a reverie of what he and Sakura were going to do during their "work" time.

_Sigh._

A text from Naruto…

What does he want now?

_Hey dude. Wats up? U didn't txt me all! :(_

_Nothing. Waiting for Sakura to come by._

_Oh. Can I come over 2? =O_

_No_

_Plzzzz? I wanna c u! We can play ur xbox after! Than get some ramen!_

_No_

_Fine I'll leave u alone but tell me how it goes with Sakura!_

Okay, getting back to daydreaming of Sakura. Sasuke wonders what she would wear. Is she going to wear red, black, blue or, he hopes, transparent clothing? Only god could know. Sasuke sighs.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sasuke sprang up so fast that he almost got whiplash and hurried towards the doors. Before he opened them, he reminded himself to be sexy. He opened the door and there she was, his cherry blossom that he is determined to have as his. Dressed in a Lilac colored short sleeved V neck shirt that had black lace on the shoulders and had red roses imprinted on it, black skinny jeans, flat heeled purple boots, and her hair is straightened.**(A.N. Check outfit on profile.)** Some would say that she was dressed normally but to him she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Sasuke," And her voice gave him dreams to hear her voice moaning his name,"Can I come in?" Sasuke nodded, unable to talk, and opened the door wider.

As she went in he couldn't help but think,_'Damn if I can't speak to her than how am I supposed to survive a few hour with her!' _

**Yeah I know its short but at least I updated! I like to thank MarWayWay for helping bringing back my inspiration after a year of writer's block for this story. She wrote the first half of this chapter but there will be more in the next chapter I promise you!**


	9. Project time

**I know I am a horrible person for keeping you waiting on the next chapter! I am so stressed what's going on with my family that I couldn't think of what to write next. I use to spit out stories when I was 12 and now I'm 16 and I have writer's block but I'm taking creative writing this year! Can't wait for it next semester maybe a bucket load of ideas will explode at me! :D So it's Thanksgiving break and I'm determine to finish this. In my english class the teacher has been making us do a lot of one page short stories from the books we read so that kinda helped me cause when we read out load mine sounds different then other peoples cause I make up an OC and tell a story from that person. My teacher said it was really creative of me so I am ALLLLLL DETERMINE TO FINISH THIS! It might be short like chapter 8 but I'm gonna try to make it longer than that. **

**Also another reason why I haven't been updating is because my friend and I did a request of each other, she was the one to suggest the idea, so I am currently working on a fanfic on an my second fav anime Prince of Tennis on a character that I barely know, Marui Bunta is his name, and her OC. She already finished mine which was 2 months ago and I'm like a half of a page on her request. It's disappointing for me because I got this small notebooks that I write in when I have free time in school and I just write write write but this year I have no time at all in school to write it down and most of my inspiration happens at school so I'm like "WHYYYYYYY?" I don't even have time to read a book that I've been wanting to read. It sucks! Also since the stupid government passed a law for school that made us the kids be in school more just because the people who work in vacation places can get more costumers. So I only have a few day off for the holidays. ;_; **

**I am sorry for my ranting, I just wanted to get that off my chest I guess.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

A comfortable silence filled the room between them as they sat next to each other in the living room, reading the instructions that their teacher left for them.

"Okay, Kurenai-sensei said we have to pick a country and write about it's culture and history in an essay." Sakura said as she looked at the instructions,"And also build a monument that important. So what country do you want choose?" Sakura asked as turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hn, you pick." He said as he leaned back into the couch.

"Sasuke we're partners, we need to choose a country that we can both work on." She sighed when she realized that he wasn't listening.

"Greece." She snapped her head towards Sasuke.

"Greece?" Sakura repeated.

"Hn."

She smiled,"Greece it is."

Finally choosing their country, they both started to get to work.

* * *

The smell of her scent filled his nose as he leaned closer to her while pretending to look at the computer she's using.

_'She smells so good.'_ His thoughts were filled with images of him and Sakura.

"Sasuke."

At the sound of his name he snapped out of his thoughts and answered,"Hn?"

"What should we build? There are a lot of things in Greece that we can build." She said as she looked intently at the images on screen.

_'How can she think of the project while I'm here? Aren't I distracting enough?'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at her, not listening.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"I asked you a question."

"..."

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying!" Sakura as she scowled at him.

"..."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly as she looked at him,"It's not like you to be distracted Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine." He said trying to assure her.

Sakura, not convinced, stared at him with a frown on her face,"Are you sure?"

Sasuke mentally smiled at her kindness,"I'm sure, not lets go back on the project."

She smiled.

* * *

A growl filled the air as the two stopped working. Sakura blushed a cute red as she covered her stomach. She didn't realize that it passed dinner time.

Sasuke smirked at her,"You hungry?" He said mockingly.

She blushed more and lightly hit his leg,"Yes, I'm hungry."

"Hn, come on." He stood up and walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Are we getting food?" Sakura said, following him.

"Hn." He opened the door to the kitchen to find the cooks bustling around in it. Sakura looked around, remembering her restaurant that she used to cook in.

"Sasuke-sama, what brings you here?" A man said, walking up to them.

"My friend, Sakura, is hungry. Is dinner going to be ready soon?"

"Yes, of course! I suggest you sit in the dining room and wait, we will be done in a few minutes." The man said as he bowed his head to Sasuke.

"Hn." He walked out, grabbing Sakura with him and dragging her to the dining room.

* * *

Sakura wiped her mouth and looked at the clock in front of her,"Oh crap, it's really late!" She said, getting up from her sit and heading towards the living room.

Sasuke followed her as she headed towards the door with her stuff in her hands.

"So when should we meet again to finish the project?" She asked standing by the door.

"Anytime, you can come over anytime Sakura." Sasuke said as he leaned on the door.

"Alright then, well I see you tomorrow, it was great working with you." She gave him a quick hug that made him tense which she didn't noticed and walked out,"Bye Sasuke!"

He stared at the spot she was in, slightly happy, and went back inside.

* * *

**Sorry guys that's all I can come up with. :T **

**No love time! It's disappointing I know you expected sexual tension I am very sorry but I promise the next one will be longer and better!**

**Seriously I will.**

**Because of this disappointing chapter I don't care if you review or not. I wouldn't review for this crap!**


	10. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating. I want to but things are just getting worst for me. My friend died recently because he was bullied. I was in so much distress I couldn't get my work done in school. So I've been stressing over work and missing a lot of school because of sickness and the death of my friend. I've been really depressed. My friends and I have been feeling the pain but my parents are not helping at all. It's getting more and more stressed in my house so much drama. It's making me insane. Today's my birthday too. And to start out the day my mom made me cry and not in a good way either. So I'm just depressed. I just can't get to it anymore at the moment. I am going to update them. This year isn't starting out good at all. I'm sorry I'm ranting to you guys. I felt that you guys should know since I feel guilty for leaving you hanging. I'm sorry.


End file.
